Rotom Pokédex/Quotes/SM/Pokédex evaluation
Alola Pokédex never counts toward the total registered count in evaluations of the Alola Pokédex. *1-39 Pokémon: :"If you wanna fill up that Alola Pokédex, it wouldn't be a bad idea to trade Pokémon with some friends, zzt-zzt!" *40-79 Pokémon: :"Battling lots of different s is one way to encounter different Pokémon for your 'Dex, zzt-zzzzt!" *80-119 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon you'll only find if you really get into the nitty-gritty of Alola life! Zzzt! Like gathering Berriezzz or hatching zzz, you know?" *120-159 Pokémon: :"Mm-hmm! That'zzz my little trooper! You've managed to meet plenty of Pokémon here in Alola, haven't you, ? Zzz-zzzzt!" *160-209 Pokémon: :"I'll tell you a secret: in some places, you can meet totally different Pokémon at night than during the day! Zzrrrt!" *210-259 Pokémon: :"Kzzzzrrt?! You've met this many Pokémon?! I knew I picked a good Trainer! Zzt-zzt!" *260-299 Pokémon: :"What the zzzt?! You're so close! So close to completing the Alola Pokédex! Lookzzz like a completed Pokédex might not just be a dream for you, kid! I knew you could do it!" *300 Pokémon: :"Zzzzrrrttt!!! Kzzt! Kzzt! Kzzrrrttt! You've done it, kid... You've really gone and done it! You completed the Alola Pokédex! Zzzt-zzt! You met every last Pokémon that livezzz in the Alola region! I thank my lucky circuits that I wazzz here in this 'Dex to meet all these different Pokémon and share all these great adventurezzz with you, partner! Congratulations to you, kid. You really deserve them!" Melemele Pokédex *1-29 Pokémon: :"Dive right into the tall grass wherever you find it and dive right into fantastic new Pokémon encounterzzz!" *30-59 Pokémon: :"Even Pokémon love the big city life sometimezzz… Kick around in Hau'oli City's grass patches to find 'em!" *60-89 Pokémon: :"Whole meadowzzz of flowers are pretty rare in Alola… Maybe there are some rare Pokémon in them, too!" *90-119 Pokémon: :"Zzzzmmm! You're getting really close, ! You've nearly completed the Melemele Pokédex!" *120 Pokémon: :"Congratulationzzz, bucko! You did it! You met all the Pokémon to be found on Melemele!" Akala Pokédex *1-34 Pokémon: :"It'zzz your second Island Pokédex! There are so many new Pokémon to discover!" *35-69 Pokémon: :"Akala Island hazzz plenty of fishing spots to check out. And some Pokémon you'll only find by fishing 'em up!" *70-104 Pokémon: :"If you ride on 's back, you can cast your rod while you cruizzze around on the water. Juzzzt don't drop me!" *105-129 Pokémon: :"One last push and your Akala Pokédex will be complete! Don't give up now, partner! Zzt-zzt!" *130 Pokémon: :"Congratulationzzz, bucko! You did it! You met all the Pokémon to be found on Akala!" Ula'ula Pokédex *1-34 Pokémon: :"Now we turn to the Ula'ula Pokédex! There are still lotzzz of Pokémon you haven't seen yet!" *35-69 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon evolve based on different conditionszzz, like or even …don't you know?" *70-104 Pokémon: :"There are lotzzz of Pokémon in Haina Desert that you can't meet anywhere else in Alola, kiddo! No escapin' it!" *105-129 Pokémon: :"Did you know that there are some Pokémon out there that only live around Mount Hokulani? Zzzmmm?" *130 Pokémon: :"Congratulationzzz, bucko! You did it! You met all the Pokémon to be found on Ula'ula!" Poni Pokédex *1-? Pokémon: :"You can find lotzzz of big Pokémon on Poni Island… Bigger than the onezzz you find on other islands!" *30-49 Pokémon: :"I heard there's a Pokémon that evolves . I like you plenty. Where'zzz my evolution, huh?" *50-74 Pokémon: :"If you wanna complete your Pokédex, you'll eventually have to battle the Land Spirit Pokémon in the ruinzzz. You did know that, right? Zz-zz-zz!" *75-99 Pokémon: :"So, if there'zzz another world out there that looks just like this one but it izzzn't this one... then would the Pokémon that live there be kind of like the onezzz in this world…but a little different?" *100 Pokémon: :"Congratulationzzz, bucko! You did it! You met all the Pokémon to be found on Poni!"